plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombot Plank Walker (PvZH)
Sneaky |Tribe = Pirate Science Zombie |Traits = Amphibious, Strikethrough |Abilities = When played: Make two other random Pirates in random lanes. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Deploying Pirates here, there and everywhere.}} Zombot Plank Walker is a premium legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. It costs 8 to play, and has 6 /6 . It has the''' Amphibious''' and''' Strikethrough''' traits, and its ability makes two random Pirate zombies on random lanes, except this zombie. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pirate Science Zombie *'Traits: Amphibious, Strikethrough' *'Ability: Start of turn:' Make two other random Pirates in random lanes. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Deploying Pirates here, there and everywhere. Strategies With This zombie is super dangerous alone since this has incredible damage and the Strikethrough''' trait. In addition, this card can make 2 other pirate zombies, two of which are legendary (Barrel of Deadbeards and Shieldcrusher Viking). While it can make these 2 legendaries, it can make weaker ones like Swabbie or Imp Commander. It is best to play this in the water lane as it can trouble the plant hero. Otherwise, if you play Zombot Plank Walker in any ground lane or heights, it may summon a random pirate in the water lane which will always be a Swabbie as it is the only pirate zombie that can be summoned in the water lane (it cannot summon itself). If you want to wreck even more havoc, use this with Swashbuckler Zombie since he will boost Zombot Plank Walker every time it attacks or Gadget Scientist (Super Brainz only, or Professor Brainstorm if Eureka grants this), to do bonus attacks due to its science tribe. To make this already dangerous zombie even more threatening, use Mixed-Up Gravedigger. When the Plank Walker emerges, it will summon two more pirates, provided there is space for them. In addition, the plant hero will not know where it will be summoned. Against Zombot Plank Walker is really dangerous as it will instantly do huge damage to all plants including plants with the '''Team-Up trait, as well as the plant hero. To lower or avoid the amount of high damage, use Water Balloons or Weed Whack to lower the Zombot Plank Walker's strength and health, or Freeze that zombie to prevent that high damage. But for most, try to use instant kills like Squash. Although most likely, if the two random pirates summoned is at least a Shieldcrusher Viking, you want to destroy that first. Otherwise you may not block any attacks at all. Doom-Shroom may help destroy Zombot Plank Walker, as well as summoned pirates that are very powerful including Shieldcrusher Viking. Unless you need to stall or it can ensure your victory, do not bounce this zombie as it can be replayed to summon even more pirates, which would increase the likehood of a Shieldcrusher Viking being summoned. Gallery ZomPlankS.png|Statistics ZomPlankCard.png|Card Trivia *The zombie controlling the machine is an Imp Commander. **However, the Imp Commander on the Zombot Plank Walker sounds different from the original. *This is one of the two Zombots which appear from Plants vs. Zombies 2, with the other being the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. **Coincidentally, both are premium - legendary zombies, both are in the science tribe, both are in the Sneaky class and both have the Amphibious trait. **There is also the Zombot 1000, which is loosely based on the Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies. **Even if there is an Imp Commander controlling the Zombot Plank Walker, it's tribe isn't Imp, which means it does not benefit from Imp Commander or Toxic Waste Imp. This goes with the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. *This has the highest strength out of any fighter with Strikethrough. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Pirate zombies Category:Science zombies Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Pirate cards Category:Science cards